The 50th Hunger Games
by CatDragon726
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the Hunger Games before 74 and 75? Probably. Well, welcome to the 50th annual Hunger Games. The second Quarter Quell. Rated T because of exaggerated deaths... no swears in this story!
1. Tribute List

**What's up, fellow Hunger Games fans? Guess what? I'm doing something OTHER than Warrior Cats for once! XD Crazy, right?**

**Anyway, these are the tributes for my Hunger Games. A fun fact: All of these people (with the exceptions of Levi and Alex) are people that I know in real life. The girls are me and all of my friends, and the boys are their crushes (No, these are not their or my real last names). For the girls with no crush I just made up someone (All the same, it makes this really hard to choose the winner... I'll figure something out).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. I only own the characters that I put in the Games.**

Tributes

District 1

Girl: Annika Simpson- Olive-skinned with dark, shiny hair and a sturdy body, has dark brown eyes

Boy: Matthew Parker- Tall with brown hair and brown eyes

District 2

Girl: Kyra Hollister- Pretty blonde with smart green eyes

Boy: Scott Allen- Muscled blonde with dark blue eyes

District 3

Girl: Emma Sanchez- Lean blonde with sparkly blue eyes

Boy: Nick James- Big with brown hair and brown eyes

District 4

Girl: Abbey Graham- Lithe with light brown hair and brown eyes

Boy: Josh Long- Shortish with light brown hair and playful brown eyes

District 5

Girl: Rebecca (Becca) Coleman- Tall with short, dark brown hair and playful brown eyes

Boy: John (Johnny) Harrison- Short with freckles, brown hair and brown eyes

District 6

Girl: Kathryn Grant- Tall with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes

Boy: Griffin Palmer- Athletic looking blonde with blue eyes

District 7

Girl: Brenda Hart- Small with auburn hair and hazel eyes

Boy: Sam Faye- Tall and lanky with curly light brown hair and brown eyes

District 8

Girl: Natalie Reyes- Pretty blonde with shiny turquoise eyes

Boy: Hunter Riley- Small with light brown hair and brown eyes

District 9

Girl: Sofia Carter- Long-limbed with ginger hair, freckles, and pale brown eyes

Boy: Jack Howell- Short with black hair and dark brown eyes

District 10

Girl: Kaitlyn Reese- Smallish with straight, light brown hair and brown eyes

Boy: James Blair- Short with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes

District 11

Girl: Chloe Shield- Cute with dark brown hair and shimmery brown eyes

Boy: Nathan Rodgers- Freckled blonde with small brown eyes

District 12

Girl: Leilani Young- Light brown skin with very long brown hair and pretty brown eyes

Boy: Alex Drake- Muscled with brown hair and eyes


	2. Reaping: District 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or most of the people that I put in it. I obviously own myself and Alex Drake (who I made up), but not anyone else.**

**Finally! The actual story has arrived! :3 Here's the Reaping for District 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

Annika

I woke up not wanting to get out of bed. Why? Today was the Reaping. Being from District 1, I suppose you'd expect me to be all, 'I wanna kill everyone!'. No. Just because I've been trained by the best to be a murder machine doesn't mean I have no heart. This may sound crazy, but I wish the Hunger Games didn't exist.

My mom called to me and I groaned. I slid on the dress I had set out the night before and went downstairs for some breakfast. I stayed silent when I ate. My brother didn't seem too happy either; he was still eligible for the games as well. I almost choked when I realized we could be picked to kill each other.

I shook myself. I couldn't be thinking like that. Mom knew something was wrong with us but she didn't bother to ask what. She already knew.

Sooner than it should've come the Reaping came. Mom led us to the long line of kids who were waiting to get their fingers pricked by those Capitol jerks. Once we were through that I trudged to the girl's section. I tried to look brave but probably failed. Finally, the names were read off.

"_Annika Simpson!"_ What? No. It wasn't possible. She couldn't have just read my name... yet I heard it loud and clear. I walked up to the stage in a bit of a daze. My breathing was shallow. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. Time for the boys.

Matthew

I walked cautiously to the boy's section just in time to hear Annika's name being read off. I knew her a little from school, but that was all. I knew she had a fierce tongue, and I felt bad for anyone who would be facing her. She had been trained by the best, after all. Just like me.

I'm more of a joker, but don't try to pick a fight with me. You'll regret it. I'm not exactly the strongest, but I'm definitely not the weakest. I could easily pick off any tribute from District 5 on. Of course, if it came down to it, I would be able to beat any other District. Maybe just not my own.

I was so lost in thought that I hardly heard the name that was read off. "_Matthew Parker!_"

It took me a moment to realize that I was Matthew Parker. I marched confidently onto the stage, careful not to show any signs of weakness. I stood next to Annika, and our eyes met for a moment. We both realized, in that tiny fraction of a moment, that only one of us would make it out alive.

* * *

**You like? I hope so.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :D**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	3. Reaping: District 2

**I'm back! Yaaay! I realized that this story is probably going to be the first one I actually finish... so enjoy it!**

**Read on, peoplez!**

* * *

Kyra

I spent more time smoothing out my dress and brushing my hair than I did eating breakfast. I wanted to look nice for the Capitol people so they wouldn't shoot me on the spot. Don't be surprised; it has happened before.

When we arrived at the Reaping I brushed by the Peacekeepers without a glance. I only stopped when they pricked my finger. I wasn't going to be nice to them, after all.

After what seemed like hours of waiting the names were finally picked. I held my breath, waiting for the girl's name to be announced. _It won't be me, it won't be me._ I told myself. It was me.

"_Kyra Hollister!_" I didn't waste any time going onto the stage. I couldn't believe I was going to my death. I never thought it would happen. _But what if I win?_ I suddenly thought. I straightened up as I realized that hope wasn't completely lost for me after all.

Scott

I sat up in my seat as Kyra's name was called, straining my neck to see who she was. I'd never seen or heard of her before, which is typical since District 2 is reasonably sized.

I crossed my arms as I waited impatiently for the boy's name to be called. Yeah, I felt bad for the guy who would be picked, but this whole thing was boring me. I never expected that I would be the one called.

"_Scott Allen!_" What are the chances? I rolled my eyes and walked up to the stage, not really caring. I would trample everyone in the Games, so why bother worrying? I almost laughed. This was going to be easy.

* * *

**I guess we know the obnoxious one around here... LOL!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :)**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	4. Reaping: District 4

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I skipped over District 3. But I've decided to only do the Career Reapings because all the other ones would be pretty repetitive and boring. The real fun begins after this chapter! :D**

* * *

Abbey

I hurriedly got ready for the Reaping. I didn't want to go. Who did, anyway? But we had to. It was just another stupid law that our stupid president made up. Hooray.

I followed my mom to the humongous line of girls, of various sizes and ages, waiting to get their fingers pricked. I narrowed my eyes. This was nerve-wracking, but I had to get through it. Oddly enough, one kid's behavior could affect a whole District's reputation. Weird, huh?

I sat down, trying to look brave. There was, like, one in a million chances I would be picked. What was all the stress for? I tried to force myself to relax when the name was called.

"_Abbey Graham!"_ Are you kidding me?

I made my way to the stage, chin up and eyes forward. Now I had to hear the name of the boy who would be brutally murdered alongside me.

Josh

I warily watched Abbey walk up to the stage. She looked like she could run a few miles without breaking a sweat. If it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to outrun her. I wasn't the tallest or most muscled, either, so I couldn't rely on brute strength. I would have to depend on the element of surprise. That is, if I was even picked.

I tried to shake the thought away. Chances were I wasn't going to the Games. Yes, I did want to win and make my family proud of me. But really, who likes to kill people in their free time?

I made small talk with the guy next to me until the boy's name was announced.

"_Josh Long!"_ Oh, joy. I guess I'm going to be the one killing people in my free time.

* * *

**Believe me, Josh is not that observant. He's pretty annoying, actually. LOL**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :3**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	5. Ally Groups

**Here is the list for the ally groups. I don't like to do the tests, interviews, parade and all that stuff, so you wouldn't know the groups unless I put them. So, here they are!**

* * *

Careers:

Annika (D1)

Matthew (D1)

Kyra (D2)

Scott (D2)

Abbey (D4)

Josh (D4)

Group 1:

Emma (D3)

Becca (D5)

Johnny (D5)

Group 2:

Kathryn (D6)

Griffin (D6)

Chloe (D11)

Nathan (D11)

Group 3:

Brenda (D7)

Natalie (D8)

Sofia (D9)

Group 4:

Kaitlyn (D10)

James (D10)

Leilani (D12)

Loners:

Sam (D7)

Hunter (D8)

Jack (D9)

Alex (D12)

* * *

**Next... let the Games begin! See you then! :)**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :D**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	6. Day 1: Kathryn

**It's what you've all been waiting for... let the Games begin!**

* * *

Kathryn's POV

I nervously chewed my nails as my pedestal rose up into the arena. Everyone else was coming up, too. I looked over at Griffin and he nodded. I squinted past him at Chloe and Nathan, the tributes from 11. We would be in alliance with them. Chloe had great survival instincts and Nathan was a fast runner. Griffin was good with any weapon and I was skilled at hiding. I was sure we'd be okay.

I remembered my quick conversation with Griffin the other day. "I'll go for the Cornucopia." He'd told me in a hushed voice. "No!" I cried. "You can't. The Careers will get you." "If I don't get anything, we'll die anyway. I have to try. If I see them coming for me I'll leave. Okay?" "…okay. Be careful." "I will." The talk had ended and he had hurried away.

I caught his eye again, trying to silently convince him to change his mind. He knew what I was doing and shook his head. He was still going to go for it. I couldn't do anything about it. Then the countdown started.

"5…4…3…2…1."

I took off at a run, Chloe instantly at my heels. I swung my head around just in time to see Griffin bolting for the Cornucopia. No one paid attention to him. Half of the Careers were really slow and Griffin had snatched two blades and three backpacks by the time they actually got there. Indignant shouts arose from the Careers. The boy from 7 tripped and fell right in Griffin's path. I gasped as Griffin stopped and impaled the boy. His cannon went off and Griffin continued on.

I heard a _whoosh_ sound as Scott, the boy from 2, sent a spear flying in our direction, where Griffin was headed. Chloe and I managed to evade the attack but it caught Nathan right in the chest.

"_Nathan!_" Chloe and I screamed at the same time. We would have stopped but we couldn't, or the Careers would get us too. "Win it for me!" Nathan screeched before he slumped to the ground. His cannon went off too. Two more cannons went off, but I barely noticed them because of the dizziness in my head and the tears in my eyes.

Griffin joined us and we tore into the woods. Chloe was sobbing horribly because of Nathan. I wanted to cry too, but I just kept running. Once we had run for another ten minutes we stopped. I collapsed, my head spinning, trying to catch my breath. Griffin tossed me and Chloe one backpack each. "Where's Nathan?" he asked, looking behind us.

"He's dead! Didn't you see Scott drive him through with a spear?" Chloe wailed. Griffin stared at her. "No."

Turning away from them, I opened my pack. Two packets of crackers and a full water bottle. I dug deeper and found a small dagger. I took it out carefully.

Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us. Ignoring the exhaustion in my legs I sprang up, my dagger ready. Griffin grabbed the blades and aimed them both at the sound. Chloe cowered behind me, without a weapon to defend herself. "Guys?" A familiar voice called. "Nathan!" Chloe whispered, her eyes wide. "It can't be." I murmured. Nathan was dead.

Yet our blonde friend pushed through the bushes and spotted us. "Chloe! Kathryn! Griffin!" he gasped, running to us. "What?!" I cried. "You're dead! Your cannon went off! I heard it!" Nathan shook his head, grinning. "The Capitol people revived me. They said it was the twist to the Quarter Quell." He gestured to his chest. The wound was completely gone.

Our group stared around at each other. Tributes coming back to life? This was going to be harder than we thought.

* * *

**Okay, I've decided how to pick the winner. Well, I won't decide. YOU GUYS will! Vote on who you think should win and whoever gets the most votes becomes the winner!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :D**

_**~CatDragon726**_


End file.
